The embodiments described herein relate to thermal management of electronic equipment. More specifically, the embodiments relate to generating and managing coolant flow using a heat exchanging apparatus within electronic equipment infrastructure.
Heat transfer is a process whereby heat moves from one venue to another venue by radiation, conduction, convection, or a combination of these methods. More specifically, heat transfer flows from a body with a higher temperature to a body with a lower temperature. Liquid cooling is one method of heat transfer wherein fluid is circulated to exchange heat byproduct of electronic equipment, such as processors and other components, using liquid as the heat transfer medium, also referred to as a cooling medium. Processor speeds have increased, and noise associated fans used to maintain a safe operating temperature of the processors has also increase. Liquids are known in the art to have higher thermal conductivities than gases, and thus higher heat transfer coefficients.
There are inherent challenges associated with use of liquid as the heat transfer medium for electronic equipment, including but not limited to leakage, corrosions, extra weight, and condensation. As such, liquid cooling is generally reserved for applications involving power densities that are too high for safe dissipation by air cooling.